


Break

by CustardPudding



Series: Remnants of the Holy War [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: But some minor angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm on a roll today!, Maybe I can actually finish one of my longer projects with this newfound motivation, This pairing is criminally underrated, i wrote this in like 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Karin is ordered by Misha to take a break, and Fergus shows her the perfect spot to do so.
Relationships: Fergus/Karin (Fire Emblem)
Series: Remnants of the Holy War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022386
Kudos: 8





	Break

Karin lay down underneath the sun, and while it hurt her eyes she didn’t mind much. Misha had told her to take a break from everything she was doing, and Fergus had encouraged it, saying something about her only being fifteen and that she was going to get wrinkles if she worked herself any harder. 

So here she was, laying down on top of a hill Fergus had told her was a good spot to rest, and that he went there often. He also had said something about the “grass tasting the best” but Karin decided not to test out that particular theory. 

Fergus, who currently had a blade of grass in his mouth and eyes closed, was humming a tune Karin didn’t recognize when he sat up suddenly, turning to her with a small smile on his face. “I was right, huh? This is a great place to take a break once in a while. Well, Machyua likes to tell me that I take breaks more than once in a while,” he made a waving motion with his hand, “but I like to think that makes me fight better. I mean, you told me that you were impressed last battle, right?” 

Karin giggled and nodded. “Yeah, I did. I think I got to that conclusion when you took on around 2 pegasus knights and an archer all at the same time.” Karin sat up poked him in the shoulder. “I got that last pegasus knight that was going straight for your head, though.” 

Fergus smiled. “I do remember that. I thanked you around twenty times, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Karin laughed and laid back down, picking up a dandelion from beside her head and slowly picked off the small yellow petals one by one, and Fergus laid back beside her, closer than before. It felt nice, being near him. The sun almost felt brighter. 

“I think I love you.” 

Karin hadn’t meant to say it, but she did. Fergus slowly turned his face to look straight into her eyes, and Karin noticed that he looked very solemn, more so than she had ever seen him look. 

“I’m not him.” Was all Fergus said, grass still between his teeth. 

Karin furrowed her brow. “Who are you not?” 

“That prince Ced. I’m not him.” Fergus sighed, taking one of the dandelion petals Karin had taken off of the flower and looking at it closely. “I know that...he gave you that gift.” 

Karin looked at him for a moment before laughing softly. “It wasn’t like that, you know. Ced’s in love with some girl in Seliph’s army. And I…” 

She trailed off, and while Fergus looked less concerned, he still frowned. “I...I don’t think...I’ll ever be good enough for you. But...I can try.” 

That was all Karin needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karin/Fergus, it's one of my favorite Jugdral pairings. I wrote this very quickly, so excuse my ramblings. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write something about Amalda next, I love her and have been voting for her continually in CYL.


End file.
